


uncertainty, rushing cars, and you

by postfixrevolution



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, MC is named Seongmi, Post 707 route, Vignette, soft mc707 for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postfixrevolution/pseuds/postfixrevolution
Summary: He's falling apart, slowly, and her first instinct is to catch every crumbling piece.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing I wrote for Fic-tober and am finally archiving here! Excuse any small mistakes and enjoy~

Seongmi hears the sounds of cars whizzing past before she fully awakens. A soft groan escapes her lips as tawny eyes flutter open. Yellowed city light pass like blurs through the cold window her cheek is plastered so elegantly against, and blinking rapidly, she forces herself to sit up.

Nothing about Saeyoung has changed since she has fallen asleep, save for the night sky that silhouettes him in place of sky blue and clouds.

"Saeyoung," she starts quietly. Clears her throat and repeats his name, letting her tongue grow accustomed to the new, fluid feeling of it. "Won't you rest? Let me drive."

"Can't," he mutters distractedly. His knuckles are white around the steering wheel. "Saeran won't wait."

"He won't have to," she responds. "Let me drive, please."

"I can't," he insists again. His eyes never leave the road, and Seongmi wonders if she's really talking to Saeyoung at all. A quiet sigh bubbles past her lips.

"It'll be okay, Saeyoung," she tells him softly. She reaches over tentatively, brushes feather-light fingers against his knuckles. His skin is as cold as the icy window she awoke leaning on. He squeezes the wheel even tighter at her touch, palms squeaking smally against the leather surface of it, and golden eyes flicker quickly toward her. Their gazes lock for only a moment, but it's all she needs to see every bubbling fear that buries itself inside him, tightening his slender fingers just until they just barely shake, keeping him exhaustedly awake with an anxious trepidation. He's falling apart, slowly, and her first instinct is to catch every crumbling piece, whispering reassurances to each unsure part as she helps to glue him back together.

"You can't be sure," he murmurs darkly. A frown pulls down at his lips.

"You can't be," she concedes softly, "But you can be sure that I'll do anything to try and make it so." She curls her fingers gently over his. They relax, ever so slightly, and she holds onto them tighter, trying to give him some of her own warmth. "I promise."

"Promise?" he echoes, a barely there whisper above the whizzing of passing cars and lights. Tawny eyes watch him curiously, and when molten gold eyes look for her, they are there. He gazes at her for a barely a second, but there is a speechless bewilderment in them, an incredulous, enamored wonder that makes it feel like eternities. She smiles at him, a small, reassuring thing. 

When Saeyoung finally looks away, it is to pull over. Seongmi lets her fingers linger a moment longer before they switch places and pretends not to notice the way his eyes keep flickering toward her as they continue toward the horizon, chasing the rising sun and barreling right on past it.


End file.
